


Fate of betrayal

by lgbtqshortys



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Heavy Angst, Jealous Waverly, Kind of a slow burn, Trigger warning: mentions of domestic abuse, based on a crazy thought that popped into my head, call this incest if you want, even though I’m bad at it, keep up with me on the time jumps, mentions of domestic abuse, this is probably really shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqshortys/pseuds/lgbtqshortys
Summary: Waverly has always felt something special towards her adopted mom’s girlfriend, Nicole.When her confession slips out during their wedding,.... she has a lot of explaining to do.Follow me through the journey of how exactly this all came about.





	1. -Chapter 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Waverly’s POV**
> 
> The Wedding.
> 
> A confession slips.

“Waves, are you okay?” Nicole’s soft voice pulls Waverly out her thoughts.

“Oh! Sorry your um...tie got stuck. I-I’m almost done.” Waverly replies while fixing the ginger’s tie and taking a step back to look at her, but not before slicking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“How do I look?” She asks with a confident smirk.  _God_ her cockiness is hot.

The brunette looks over the redhead’s attire. She wearing a silky all navy blue fitted suit jacket and trousers , followed by a navy blue vest and black tie covering a slim fitted white dress shirt. For shoes, black leather oxfords.

Her vibrant auburn hair in soft waves settling just under her chin.

 _And well,... she looks sexy, hot, amazing, the most beautiful being in the world. How could I possibly explain how this woman looked with just one word?_  Waverly thinks.

“Perfect.” She says with a beaming smile that she couldn’t seem to wipe off her face. 

Nicole blushed and turns around to looks in the mirror behind her. She ran a hand through her hair.

”Wow. Thanks waves.” Waverly shakes her head. 

“No, you look like that on your own. Now we should get going. We don’t want to keep the bride waiting any longer.” Waverly says.

“Yeah, god knows your mom has no patience what so ever.” Nicole chuckled softly. 

Waverly walks over to the mirror and straightens the jacket of her all black pantsuit. Running a hand through her golden brown waves, the brunette feels a warm hand on her  shoulder. She looks at Nicole through the mirror. 

Their eyes locked. 

She slowly turned to Nicole and her hand dropped from Waverly’s shoulder to her waist.

She leans toward Waverly and for a second the young woman think she’s going to kiss her until the direction of her head goes to the side of her face. 

The smaller woman’s heart beat is skyrocketing. 

“You look amazing by the way.” She whispers in her ear and with a wink she makes her way to and out the door.

All the brunette could do was stand there, ...flustered. What if Nicole did kiss her? Would the wedding be called off? Could Waverly finally confess the feelings she’s had for over three years now?

What feels like forever but was only a few seconds later, Nicole peers her head around the door. 

“You going to stand there all day?” 

Waverly just puts on the best smile she can  and follows the ginger to the ballroom. 

 

* * *

 

Once everyone was seated, Canon in D (Pachelbel) started to play from the band in the back.

Waverly took her seat next to Shae’s mother  and was soon joined by Nicole’s parents. 

Which was honestly surprising.

Six year old Alice Michelle, made her way down the aisle first. Doing her job as the flower girl, she sprinkles white rose pedals all the way until she’s at Nicole’s feet.

Unexpected, Alice hugs Nicole’s long legs. There were awes and a few laughs. Alice then motions for Nicole bend down and when the redhead does, Alice whispers something into Nicole’s ear that makes her eyes widen and look straight to Waverly. 

Waverly just has confusion written all over face. Nicole just stands back up and clears her throat. Alice makes her way to Waverly and sits on her lap. 

“Ally what did you say?” She tries. 

Alice just giggles and sticks her thumb in her mouth. The brunette sighs and looks to Nicole. The ginger looks dumbfounded and a little lost. 

After the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle everyone rose and looked to the door. 

And there she was.  

Dressed in a navy blue ball gown strapless satin retro floor length dress. Her dark brown hair pulled into a neatly done bun with few strands falling on her face. 

Waverly couldn’t deny that Shae was beautiful. No one could. Because she was. 

Her dark tanned skin was flawless and her makeup on point. 

One arm wrapped around her fathers arm and the other holding bouquet of pink and white roses. 

Waverly thought of how ironic it would be for herself to catch bouquet once it was thrown.

The brunette looks to Nicole, who is looking right back at her. Noticing she was caught the redhead quickly averts her eyes to Shae and puts on a believable smile. 

Once Shae is done with her aisle walk and has made it to Nicole, Shae’s father takes a seat next his wife and everyone else sits down as well. 

Shae and Nicole hold hands as the minister starts his wedding script. 

“Ladies and gentlemen....” as he continues, Waverly feels a hand in hers. It’s Nicole’s mother.

”How do you feel Waverly?” She whispers. 

_Heartbroken, sad, angry...._

The list could on and on. 

But instead she said something she hoped and prayed stayed in her head. But god wouldn’t let it. 

“My mom is marrying the woman I love.” 

There were gasps followed by a “I fucking knew it!” That definitely came from Wynonna. 

Waverly froze, wide eyed. She looked to Nicole who was of course looking right back at her in the same pose she was in. And Shae has a unreadable expression across her face.

”Waverly...” Shae started. 

But in a matter of seconds, Waverly was out the door and into her Jeep. 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I’d love to hear what you think!


	2. Update Coming Soon

Heyy, I hope no one has forgotten about this fic, although I wouldn’t be mad if you did. BUT just know I am coming back to this fic so don’t leave it and let it flop and if you never even knew this fic existed please stay around for more because trust me it gets interesting and exciting. 

Also, readers and writers please be aware of your mental health and don’t ignore your mental health if it is in a bad place because it could disrupt you in ways some people can’t recover from. I’ve been dealing with mental health issues for the past month now but haven’t spoken out about it a lot or be able to deal with it, which caused me to not even be able to come back to some fics, besides a one shot I wrote to help me get back in the groove of writing. 

Now that I am in a much better place in my mental health and state of growing and learning more about myself and being more accepting of things I would love to get back to writing completely. 

I love you all and please stay around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask questions or just talk because i am a super cool person, here is my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/earpkinkcloset)
> 
> And please, please be aware of your mental health!


End file.
